A Crescent Moon
by Chocobo Mushroom
Summary: Loki finds himself in a tumult of harsh truths, lost causes, and angry whims for the sake of winning the heart of the ruddy-haired princess. His journey is not for the faint of heart. May or may not be complete. Warning for graphic imagery.


**Title: **A Crescent Moon

**Author: **chocobomushroom

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Reimei no Arcana! I don't even know why I put this disclaimer here.

**Warning:** Graphic scenes that may or may not traumatize younger audiences. You have been warned.

**AN: **So this is my short story for this great novel. I have just recently reread a couple of the latest chapters, but it has been a long time since I have read the whole thing from the very beginning, so if you find any strangeness here, I'm sorry! I'm excited, because I really wanted to share this with everyone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She was really, very beautiful. She glowed. Her hair shone rich, a sharp scarlet that could make Satan bow down, yet she had an innocence that could make angels yearn in passion. The poor souls that had been captured by this unknowing goddess were men from high and low.

The beast had targeted his prey, and had succeeded with the chains of law and matrimony. But did it really matter? Caesar claimed her as his own, but did he own her? Marriage. What a silly idea. There were loves in all kinds of different forms. All Caesar had was simple puppy love. Did he whisper to her his darkest secrets? Share his hidden woes? Present his weaknesses? No. He charmed her with his looks and his money. Was it enough for her?

Loki didn't want to insult the princess, but it was true. It was barely enough. It was barely enough for him to feel the familiar pang to the chest. It staggered him. It made him look at himself, at the monster that he was. He wanted her to look at him. The send him the true smiles instead of to that filth. He wanted the abashed hugs, the shy glances, the tender touches.

But he was the filth here. He cursed himself for being born a lowly monster, unworthy of the heavenly girl that he was allowed to protect. But it wasn't enough for him.

Loki couldn't find anywhere to hide. The kingdom's palace was indeed large, but not one place was unseen by the palace's many eyes. He was exhausted. After another night of acting for Loki, the pair, the princess and the prince, would finish arguing and talking for the day, and head back to their rooms. Loki spent countless hours day in to day out, caring for the princess from a painful distance that was too far away for friendship but close enough to be inflicted again and again by Caesar's humiliating smirk. He had become a masochist. He willingly took the punishment that came along with following Nakaba; it was the only possible means to watch over the pair. At night, the princess would talk about her day as Loki gave short replies, like "Yes," or "Indeed," when she recalled the highlights. Nakaba was too busy with Caesar to notice that Loki had been behind her in shadow the whole time, and remembered each event with stinging bitterness. Caesar's sweet peck on the cheek. The slight hug after supper. The ardent glances. After she was finished the retelling of the day, Loki would say goodnight after the princess was settled into bed. He would gingerly tuck her in with reserve.

"Good night, Loki. Thank you," she would whisper, and Loki would gently smile.

"It is my honor, princess. Sleep well." And he'd blow out the candle, glance back one last time, and leave, so that she could redress, stealthily put her sandals back on, and relight the same candle, to visit Caesar in the dead of the night.

He knew that Caesar had not violated the princess, yet. The prince did not have the guts to do it, because he was scared. Loki very clearly saw that the princess would have been willing, but because Caesar was so blockheaded, he couldn't interpret her eagerness as willingness, and Loki was thankful for it. Loki eventually found a place to hide his face when he couldn't withstand the jealousy. He would enter the kitchen that Rito worked in and sit on the too small stool. He'd hit himself for not being strong, for not being the princess's first choice. The princess loved him in her own way. It was almost reluctant. He wanted her to be happy, but if he was there, he felt like he was holding her back. If he disappeared, she would be better off. Caesar could protect her, and even if he couldn't, it was Nakaba's choice.

Silent tears could slip down his face, but he would never make any sounds.

He failed one time. Rito once entered the room, with dirty dishes, and caught a haggard, distraught man sitting in a stone-frozen paralysis. He dropped a spoon or two in shock and cried out in surprise and shared pain. Loki caught him before he called anyone's attention, his hand clapped tightly over his mouth.

"I'm okay, Rito. I'm just so happy that I'm crying." He flashed him a smile. Rito calmed down, and Loki let go of his shaking grip on him.

"Don't tell Nakaba though, because she might be jealous of me." He gave him a more natural smile.

"I know how you feel, Loki." Rito said, putting his dishes into the sink and picking up the fallen silverware. Loki quickly brushed the remaining pain from his face and looked to Rito curiously.

"I like Nakaba too, but she spends all her time with Prince Caesar. That's why I can only see her sometimes only one time a day, y'know? If she eats in her room." He said it so nonchalantly, in such a mature tone that Loki laughed at himself.

"You're right, Rito. Thank you." Loki got up and told himself that he'd shed no more tears. He didn't care if he was less than the prince, if he was a sub-human. He didn't care about a superficial bond that did nothing to secure two countries. Caesar would lose this round. He'd steal his bride.

"Let's go to the market today, princess. A walk would be beneficial, and I heard that there is a sale until mid-noon." He held a pair of her walking shoes.

"Ah, I was going to have tea with Caesar today, maybe next time," Nakaba replied while holding up a dress. "How do you like this one, Loki?" She replied, green eyes bright in the mirror, as she spun around. She had changed a lot. Loki remembered when she didn't care about the dresses or the shoes, when she only cared about him. Now, she wanted to please this playboy.

"It suits your beauty well, as always. But it does seem like you are missing something... a necklace maybe?" He said, his mind swift. He'd go down to the store and buy her one. He let her get dressed by herself, as she had requested since her sudden need for privacy, and with dismissal, he looked for Rito. He was in the kitchen, helping someone make the tea and sweets in preparation for the meeting between the princess and Caesar. He jumped up in glee when he saw Loki.

"Loki! Are you going somewhere?" He stared at his coat in wonder.

"Yes, to the market. Would you like to come? It's for the princess." Rito hopped from his stool and clutched Loki's hand. They left through the gates on the excuse as an errand for the princess.

"Pah, that girl? Running errands? She doesn't need anything. She could live off of wild grass." The soldier spat at the ground in from of Loki. Loki shot him a deathly stare. The guard grimaced and let him pass, though angrily reluctant. They strode into town, the sun sunny and pleasant, as Loki had said, as Rito chattered about how funny an auntie was as she dropped two plates in a row. Loki didn't have the heart to tell him that she was sent back to her village and had died from hunger. He smiled one of his soft smiles, to hide another lie.

"She is helping Caesar now, because he eats out of wooden bowls that don't break." Loki said, as they entered the dusty stalls. He wanted to look for the necklace first. He wanted to bring Rito along, because if he was by himself, people would think that he was on a personal errand. The golds and silvers glimmered up at him, but none of them said "Nakaba." They were all styles from Belquat, but he guessed that it would be better to avoid any calls to Sanan. They stared at the choices for a good fifteen minutes before Rito pointed to one hurriedly.

"That one! I think it would look good on Nakaba." Rito called, smiling a silly grin. Loki picked it up and scrutinized it. It was a small silver moon that dangled a dark, polished garnet from its base. He found it captivating. He fished in his pocked the bare bit of money that he had.

"10." The shopkeeper grunted, hand outstretched for the money.

"Can you give me a discount?" Loki asked, fingering the sparse coins. He wanted to buy Rito something.

"Hah, don't even think about it." Loki resigned and handed him the money.

"Do you have a box or a wrapping for this?" He asked, but the man waved him away. Loki and Rito began to walk off when the man threw him a small drawstring purse.

"Your girl isn't going to be impressed with that, anyhow." Loki smiled at him. He was already giving it his best.

Loki walked through the market with Rito in tow. They stopped at a small treats shop.

"Let's get Nakaba's favorite fruit after this," Loki said, as he bought Rito a small lozenge. Rito smiled in a moment of pure bliss as he ate the mango flavored candy. Loki had four coins left. Sugar was expensive. They bought a bag of the fruit that Nakaba liked. It was already very ripe and a bit bruised, but Loki knew that it wouldn't affect the taste. He had a single coin. He reminded Rito to finish the candy before they got back.

"No problwem," He replied, a smile still lingering on his face.

The small gift that he had for Nakaba was itchy on his side. What if she didn't like it? If she thought it too ugly? If she didn't like Rito's taste in jewelry? These thoughts consumed him on the walk up to the palace gates. The nasty guard was still there, with another guard besides of him.

"Who ar' you? Whatcha doin' around here?" His voice was mocking as he pretended to not know who they were. The man beside of him said nothing.

"On behalf of the Princess Nakaba, her humble servants have returned on her royal errand. We must return before the tea party at one."

"I don't know... I don't remember you guys. You'd better wait until someone comes to get you." He gruffed, looking Loki dead in the eyes. He shook the gate and stared back.

"Princess Nakaba will be cross."

"And what she goin' to do 'bout it?" Loki knew. Nothing. She could do nothing. Nobody would come to get them. Loki and Rito sat on a rock and stared at the passing clouds. There were few, and the day grew hotter. Loki tried to fan Rito and prevent him from getting too overheated. It was okay in the morning, but noon was always unpleasant. The belfry tower struck one. The man from before left from the corner of Loki's eye, but the other guard who was there opened the gate.

"Hurry and get in! Quick!" Loki bowed to him, honestly thankful for meeting one kind person.

"Thank you." The man ushered for them to run. And they did, with Rito laughing all the while. He sent Rito into the kitchen with the fruit, although he was scolded for being late after Loki left. He got whipped on the hands for lack of punctuality. That was one of Rito's secrets.

Loki ran up the continual stairs, up to the garden where he knew he'd find them. He was about to knock when he heard them laugh. Nakaba was laughing. When was the last time she had laughed with Loki? He couldn't remember.

"You look nice in that outfit, Nakaba."

"Thank you, Caesar."

"You need to lose some weight though!" He joked.

"Ugh! How dare you!" She said, and playfully shoved him. Loki opened the door to a powdery, fake smell in the air. Flowers. There were hundreds of them, roses to daffodils, to lilies. He turned his attention from the sickly smell to the two. They were holding hands. He focused in on the prince's tight grip. It seemed so natural, so effortless.

"Sorry... for the intrusion. I had some trouble on the returning trip and I am sorry for being late." He kneeled only to the princess. They let go of their hands one beat too late.

"Oh, it's no problem Loki. I didn't have too much trouble finding this place." Loki reached into his pocket while standing up.

"Princess, I have-" He froze. The princess had a gorgeous gold pendant with a red ruby in the center poised on her petit neck. Nakaba noticed his pause and stare.

"Ah, this necklace? Caesar gave it to me. Doesn't it match this dress?" Loki gave her a gentle smile.

"It's very beautiful. Caesar always has expensive tastes." He didn't take the bag out and instead took out his handkerchief and coughed lightly into it. He looked up and saw Caesar's triumphant and victorious smile. Loki felt sick to the stomach.

"Oh, and what do you have for Nakaba, Loki?" Caesar asked, his black hair tossed repugnantly to the side.

"Rito and I picked out some of your favorite fruit Nakaba. We hope you enjoy." He said quickly; he issued to the door as Rito and an old lady with curved ears came out with some cookies and hot tea. Rito set the fruit beside of Nakaba and smiled, and then walked some ways back and bowed. The lady, however, dropped the pot on Prince Caesar's leg, whereupon it scorched and then rolled onto the ground, and spilt a catastrophe.

"Aghh... fucking shit..." he swore, but he composed himself and stopped the old lady from pleading for her life.

"It's okay, really."

Loki knew that he was acting. If he was to act true to himself, Nakaba definitely would have fallen out of love. If she knew how he really treated them, then she would push him away and call for Loki for support, he knew. Nakaba didn't care about the old lady that was fearfully mopping at the spilt boiling water with her hands and her skirt, however. She was busy trying to see the damage that her poor Caesar was suffering from. He barely had a burn, but of course royal flesh is never taken lightly. After Nakaba slapped his thigh, said he was fine, and then turned, Caesar whispered something that subhumans like Rito could hear.

"Useless." Rito remembered that comment. What had happened to the clumsy lady from before that was helping Caesar? Was she "useless" too?

He went into the kitchen to find a towel. By the time he could help the poor lady, she was shaking and her hands were burned red. He helped her up and helped her back into the kitchen, where she cried and nearly scared herself to death over what they would do to her.

"Princess Nakaba wouldn't let them do that. She wouldn't let them kick you out, please calm down." He said, patting her back and telling her to lower her voice. He didn't believe his own words though. They'd get rid of her in an instant.

"Don't fire her, okay? You know that it's tough. Don't be stupid." She chided to the man, who was sighing as a doctor was applying unnecessary balm and an unnecessary bandage.

"I know. Don't worry about it, love." He murmured, his voice sweet.

Loki pointed it out to the old lady. She stifled her sobs as Loki told her to return to her room. He'd serve them in replacement, even though he, also, wanted to escape. He slipped her the last coin that he had because he knew that she'd be sent away. Loki left the room with some biscuits and set it on the table, presenting it with a wave of his hand.

"Enjoy." He said, and turned away. He didn't want to hear what they were saying, but he did anyway. He cursed his ears.

"So how about a midnight stroll tomorrow? We can see the moon and the stars, if you'd like."

"Haha, sure. But you don't even know what stars are, right? I'll have to explain for you."

"Nakaba! Don't question my knowledge! I know a surprising amount of it."

"It's surprising for you to even have knowledge." Nakaba giggled. Loki decided that it would be inappropriate to be included in the conversation. He breathed deep and a shiver went down his spine. He was so tired of all of it.

"Can you help the princess today, Rito? I'm going to be off today." He walked into the garden again, this time his face bland. The flowery smell hit him in the face.

"Princess. If you have no further need of me, may I be so selfish as to ask for the night off? Rito will help you today."

"Of course, Loki." She smiled a kind smile, happy and sincere, as always. She seemed relieved to have him off duty. "Don't stress yourself too much. I'm glad you're going to rest today. You looked tired." She stroked his raven-dark bangs. He felt a chill and a flip to his stomach. Always so kind.

"Thank you, princess. Please be safe." He nodded to he prince. "Caesar." Loki said, and he quickly left the the bright, too-fragrant garden. He look out his handkerchief and coughed into it, harsh and repetitive down the stone hallway. His throat was dry and he held the wall for support, just outside of the door. He slid down the wall and coughed again, his frame feeling a bit weak. When had he become so useless? Where did the fierce warrior from before go? The small bag from before had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and took the necklace out, and looked at it again. He didn't think that she would receive a much more expensive gift from the prince. He gazed at the small garnet, a gnat in comparison to the hefty ruby that glittered like a star in the sky. The gift from Caesar didn't fit at all. It was nothing like the princess. How could he possibly disgrace her beauty with a necklace so hideous. A wracking cough caught him again. He wasn't sick. He simply felt like dispelling the disgust and nausea that he felt towards the prince. Caesar wasn't a bad man. Loki was simply biased, and he grudgingly admitted it. He wanted Nakaba to be happy, with himself. Not with Caesar. But he didn't know if it was possible anymore. Maybe Nakaba could be happy with Caesar, just as she was today.

He stood up and walked down the never-ending stairs and down the palace veranda, but as he did so, he took the pendant from the chain and put it in the bag. He ripped the silver chain in half, and pocketed a portion of it.

He ventured down to the palace gates again. The man who had been kind in letting him in was still at the gates. He bowed hello.

"Thank you, for before." Loki said, bowing down once again.

"No problem! Are you hoping to go out again? It's dangerous to venture out. The gates won't be open again until morning." Loki nodded and gave him a portion of the silver chain.

"Can you make sure to open the gates for me then, when I return?"

"... Yes. You can count on me." He smiled, and for a second Loki believed that he would have done so even without the bribe. But as soon as he turned, he saw the man trying to identify the metal that had been given to him. Loki hoped that it was indeed silver. He walked out into the darkness and towards the core of the city, where he knew he could get lost in the tumult of the night until morning.

He finally found a dark street lit by a single lamp; it was the blacksmith's shop, and the red glow of ambers were where he finally ended up.

"Do you have any thin rods?"

"Whaddya mean?" The grubby man replied, dirt smeared on his face but a twinkle in his eye that glimmered with the cunning of a fox.

"Like a hair pin, but longer." The blacksmith shook his head with a sigh. He looked around in a bucket and took out a dirty stick, possibly made of lead. Loki handed him a portion of the silver chain and the pendant.

"Could you smelt a rod using this? And attach this to the end of it? I'll pay with something similar." The man took it and set to work. He wanted to give Nakaba a hair accessory. He didn't want to be compared to the ugly Caesar. He didn't want Rito's feelings to go to waste.

Loki sat down in the corner on the ground. It was cold and damp, and the wooden pole behind him prodded him sharply, but he was too tired to feel pain. He hadn't eaten anything and felt awfully sleepy. His stomach only bothered him for a few moments before he fell into a shallow doze.

Thirty minutes passed before a clap woke him. Someone prodded him with a foot. It was the blacksmith. He looked up and saw the huge figure looming, the red ambers lighting his face. He threw him the finished hair piece. The silver shone dull, but it had an elegant varnish. The dangling pendant was attached not-so-elegantly, but it was sturdy. Loki couldn't tell if it was better than its previous form, so he couldn't judge it.

He reached down to get the rest of the chain, only to find it gone.

"I already took it. You should watch yourserrf boy. If you had anymore gold, it would've beent stealed." He warned. Loki thanked him and pocketed the hair piece. He hoped it wouldn't be stolen, with where he was going next.

He passed the dark alleys and dirty streets into a very brightly lit corner. The red light district. He instinctively felt guilty and angry, but the hunger and the sorrow drew him in. His empty pockets, other than the jewelry, made him a lighter man. He felt unconnected to the world, a separate entity. He could almost leave the princess behind- but that was a lie.

He love her too much. He really did. It was a painful, eagerly masochistic love. It was a sick love, however, because he was willing to die for her, whereas she was willing to die for Caesar. Loki genuinely believed that she wouldn't sacrifice herself for him, and he preferred it that way. He would rather she live than die for his insignificant and replaceable self. He lingered outside for a little bit before that piece of logic made him toss his common sense away to risk. He entered the brightly lit brothel. Sub-humans were mewing at him, hands caressing his lapel, his chest. He stoically weaved through the soft hands, the lewd cries. He smiled and said that he was looking for the Madame. They ignored him and continued to pull on his coat and shirt, unaccustomed to a sub-human wearing nicer clothes. He did have clothes that were usually reserved for servants of noblemen, or humans. They eventually gave up when he reached the sliding door. He knocked twice and then entered the room. A strong incense combined with heavy perfume hit him before the smoky atmosphere made his eyes water. He closed the door behind of him. He looked at the curved and sensuous woman on the round, silk covered bed.

"Madame." She was smoking a long pipe, the black hair curling around her waist.

"Loki... I've missed you... How is Caesar?" She asked, blowing a smoke ring with a small breath. She was always to the point. Loki grimaced. She chuckled at his face.

"HmmmMm. So? Here for business or pleasure today?" She asked, drawing in deep from her pipe as a red-nailed finger outlined her thigh up her short dress. It had a high seam, similar to an oriental dress. She knew that Loki hated her. Hated her to the very core, and would forever hate her. Loki would never stop coming back, and she liked it that way. Business or pleasure? To Loki it was neither of those. It was filthy. Disgusting, to him.

"Business it is," and she slithered from her place. She put out her pipe and dropped the fox fur from her neck onto the floor. She circled Loki and eyed him like a hawk in preparation to go in for the kill. Loki shut his eyes tightly.

"Are you out of practice Loki? I remember when you used to enjoy it." She whispered.

Loki opened his eyes and glared.

"If only a little bit." She continued.

She pounced and grabbed him by the collar, her other hand at the base of his back. Her face was close.

"Stop struggling." She whispered. Her mouth close. She inched closer. Closer still, Loki's back rigid as he tried to maintain a distance. But she was insistent and her body was like a snake. She kissed him hard, and their lips locked in a passionate fight where Loki reluctantly wanted to escape but if given a chance, would not. She pushed him into the cupboard and they violently clutched each other with anger. He ripped through her silk dress while she was more careful with his. She made sure it was in perfect condition, but he carelessly threw her lingerie. Their tongues fought for dominance, but as the more mastered of the two, she made Loki moan with a guilty passion. Loki hated himself, wanted to break himself. But then he realized that he was already broken. Her ministrations made him less fierce, though hers became more sensuous instead of weaker. She pushed him down onto the bed, and from the side pulled rope. She threw his arms above his head against his growl and tied them there.

"Hah..." He felt extremely violated, and felt a strange arousal from being held against his will.

The Madame traced every corner and side of his body, making him arch and shudder to her touch, making him groan in horror and agony. A wandering hand stroked his manhood, and after several minutes of heightened gasps and sighs, they passionately shared in the ancient art form of blood, sweat, and lust. They lacked the love. Each thrust made Loki frustratingly angry, his arms writhing against his bonds to the sensual woman who made him feel so monstrously vile.

"I hate you. I hate you." He'd chant and groan, because he didn't know who he hated. The Madame knew that it wasn't her that he hated. It was himself. Nakaba. Caesar. Belquat. Sanan. Only a little of this pure hatred was for the Madame. They both moaned at the height of the climax and yelled for the sake of expelling their inner demons. The Madame very rarely showed true pleasure, and it was only with Loki that she felt this way. His passion was limitless. Loki would pant and rest before regaining enough energy to do it again.

"Untie me." He growled, and she let the wild animal loose. He flipped her on her back and kissed her, this time with a transferred passion that should have been for Nakaba. He whispered her name and thrust into her with Nakaba on his lips. He entered and removed himself over and over to the tears of her name. But he would then switch to calling the Madame's real name, and she would finally get her money's worth. He called it so deeply, his voice gravelly as he said her full length name, kissed the name into her, licked the name senseless, bought the name. He was an eloquent partner in the powerful dance, his arms warm as they gently encircled her. She was so jaded from the movements. Only Loki made it seem new and fresh. He made love like a blind beast that had touched unknown lands. It was all a silly lie, but she relished it. She screamed his name and wished that she could take Nakaba's place. That she was the woman that Loki so loved, because then she wouldn't have to wait weeks on end for Loki. She wouldn't have to act blasé when he entered her room gaunt with a look of humiliation and anger.

She hated Nakaba too. She hated her for being so hated. For hurting this ardent man who was so guiltily loving and painfully sacrificial. Loki hated to come here. He didn't want to do it anymore. He was tired of living.

So they made love. Again, and again.

Finally, after they shared their frustrations, their unspeakable emotions, the bottled up cries, only Loki would fall into a fitful sleep. She usually caressed his pale face. This time she did it ever so gingerly. He had lost weight again. She reminded herself to wake him early in the morning.

She softly crawled out and went to his coat, which had flown to the corner of the room in the frenzy. She checked every time to see what the contents were. She dug through and drew out a hairpiece. She stared at it and instantly knew who it was for. She tossed it back inside with disgust. He had no more of her money either, and knew exactly where it had gone.

It was the fifth time. Her callous heart was stung by this man, over and over. He always came for that dirty money, but never for her. She waited for the day when he wanted to buy her. She riffled through her drawers and found a small bundle of coins. It was a quarter of the brothel's earnings. Things were tough, and last time the girls had complained about the Madame's use of money; they needed new clothes and accessories. Loki hadn't noticed the disappearance of the silk watercress painting in the back, or the missing of the luxury rug from southern Belquat. She gave a small sigh before she shoved the money in his chest pocket, where she knew that he would look. She redressed and stealthily kissed him one last time before she went out and closed the door behind her. The kiss was bitter.

Loki woke up in a daze when he sensed that the Madame was gone. He sat up and wretched, but he heaved nothing. It turned to coughing as he tried to throw up the contents of his body, to expel the horrible, clawing regret that made his head spin. He cursed his soul and hoped he rot in hell for being a traitorous, cowardly whore. He felt such loyalty to Nakaba. And each time he did the same thing. Why was he such a beast? That he had to succumb to such necessities...Money and sex.

He didn't deserve Nakaba. He didn't deserve her love. He smiled wryly to himself knowing that she had a wealthy, high standing prince that could support her. He understood why she would toss him away. He belonged in such a place. Where he could sell his body each month for such a hefty price. He wretched again, and convulsed until he fell asleep in anguish.

A faint smell of smoke ebbed into Loki's dark dreams. Soft kissed trailed from his jaw down his chest as a smooth hand trailed lower. Lower.

"Remember me? Another dawn, Loki." She breathed into his ear. His eyes snapped open. She had that talent of making the most rigid of men aroused. He was nothing against the sinful creature, and didn't try to prevent it. He abruptly sat up and searched for his clothes, but he was already warm again. She had a knowing smirk on her face as she drew her hands around his waist and licked his shoulder blade. He shuddered.

"Should I fix that before you go?" She said, but the charm had begun to vanish. Loki had to leave before he was stuck forever.

"Goodbye, Madame. Be safe." He reached for his coat and tossed it on, noticing the increased weight. She closed the distance again and helped him straighten his apparel.

"You have to look official. Nakaba will scold you for having a disorderly night." He narrowed his eyes at the woman. She was a fox.

"Good bye then." He said, and without a promise of return, without a sincere thank you, without a last kiss, he was gone.

She remembered the bitter one that she stole from before. He was always a defenseless sleeper.

The sun had drifted in, but it was still chilly as the night. He shifted his coat and felt the lump in his pocket. He drew out the small coin purse but didn't bother to count it.

If he was careful, he could use it for a month. She planned it so that he would return more often. She was a sly creature, and that was one of the reasons why he hated her. She was a beautiful woman. Her taste, her touch, even her gaze was so regrettably infuriating.

The doors to the gates were unchained. He went up to peer through, and saw the man from before.

"Ah, it's you. Welcome back." The man seemed brief- Loki's appearance unsettled the man and made him hesitant. His body language told Loki to back away. Loki, understanding as always, nodded to him and entered the palace walls again; he was used to those cold glances, the harsh glares. He looked at himself in a passing mirror. His thin figure was covered by the rather large canopy of the cape. His hair covered his face and the pale of his skin contrasted sharply. He didn't look any different to himself. He reached Nakaba's room and was about to lightly tap on the door when he felt a strange familiarity to the action. He had done the same thing over a hundred times, the 'knock' and 'open'. It wasn't until he opened the door and saw Nakaba lying on the bed did he remember the sweet incense, the musky candles, the heady smoke. He was confused for a moment, delirious, entranced. Nakaba's voice brought him from the distant nightmare- or was it a dream? And with the drop to one knee to pledge his respect to the princess, another bittersweet day began anew.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! R&R!


End file.
